justiceleaguebeyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Justice League Beyond Vol. 6 Issue 006
Summary * A transport of nuclear material is intercepted by political campaigning metahuman Polaris, who has to be talked down by Dame and the Justice League * Star Sapphire tries to reassure Wonder Woman, who is having a crisis as to whether or not there's space on the Justice League for a young lady with no powers or technology. * Cormac McCool goes back to his alma mater, Trinity College Dublin, to receive an honourary degree. ** The Living Statue and Olympian tag along, the former to learn more about European culture and the latter to get the free booze. * A southern-European beauty named Riše seduces Cormac, who falls asleep in her bed clutching her golden iPhone that has greek writing on the lock screen. ** "You must be the most charming man I've ever met. All other men are just '''pigs' compared to you."'' * Saturn Girl and Star Sapphire are horrified to watch as Das Ritter Von Nacht is magically turned into a pig.... along with almost every other sentient male on planet Earth. * Cormac awakens with a hangover to discover a general alert by the Justice League.... who are now down almost every male member who have turned into swine with the rest of Earth's population. ** Olympian was off-dimension at the moment the magical effect his so he is unchanged. Kiri, despite appearing male, is unaffected although he doesn't know why. The Living Statue's race is non-gendered and looks on at this latest development as a peculiarity of this strange dimension. ** Technologic and Robotman are affected, despite being not biologically male, but still possessing a male "soul". ** Every other super-team is similarly depleted according to reports from the Doom Patrol, Star Chamber, Super Young Team and The Kingdom. * Nubia asks some questions about this "Riše", whose golden iPhone lock screen reads "Kalistra" or "for the fairest"... the words on the golden apple of Eris, a goddess who pledged vengeance on Cormac. * A team is sent down to investigate the flat that Cormac visited for signs of magic, with Kingdom member Lady Isis tagging along for magical help. ** Olympian and Cormac are disguised as female superheroes, since in a world without any men there's a worry that people might panic and fight over what is now a rare and valuable resource. * The three mercenaries of Billboard turn up in Dublin to try and capture the Justice League to get their hands on the last men on Earth. Notes * First appearance of Polaris and of Billboard: Rebelle, Firework and Little Monster ** Polaris is named somewhat ironically because he uses his magnetic powers to fight the return of nuclear weapons after The Future disarmed the Earth. * Every intelligent male on planet Earth and the Justice League satellite is turned into a pig: they do not, however, lose their super powers. For example, Superman Secundus becomes a pig with heat vision, super-strength and flight while Detective Chimp becomes a super-intelligent, immortal pig.